Take me for a ride
by pumpkinnn
Summary: Sua mãe não te disse que é perigoso dar carona para estranhos?


As luzes de Gotham são lindas à noite. Como num parque de diversões, as cores se misturam, brilham contra o céu negro. Porém, aqui, os brinquedos são muito mais perigosos e as atrações, bem menos inocentes.

Quando entro no carro, depois do trabalho, tranco as portas rapidamente. Alguns sussurram uma prece antes de se aventurar pelas ruas da cidade, mas não eu. Há alguns anos atrás, imaginava que Deus havia esquecido Gotham completamente - porém o Cavaleiro das Trevas surgiu, e posso dizer que meu otimismo deu um leve salto. _Leve_, veja bem.

A lua já está no céu há algumas horas quando dou a partida no carro e deixo o estacionamento rapidamente. Sei por experiência própria que ficar parada ali por muito tempo pode ter resultados catastróficos: um lugar vazio àquela hora da noite não é nada bom em Gotham.

No caminho para a casa, no entanto, tento não correr muito. Gosto de ver os prédios iluminados e sentir o silêncio, quase um estranho numa cidade do tamanho de Gotham. É uma gigante insone, esta cidade. Nunca adormece por completo. Às vezes, parada nos sinais vermelhos, me distraio imaginando qual crime Batman estaria impedindo no momento. Normalmente, a luz vermelha desaparece no minuto seguinte, dando lugar à permissão verde para avançar. Mas esta não é uma noite normal.

Duas batidas no vidro do passageiro afastam meus pensamentos e eu me viro assustada. Não sem motivo: o cano de um revólver aponta na minha direção, enquanto um homem sorri para mim. Não me mexo, perplexa como estou. O sorriso, do outro lado do vidro, é perturbador. Não é simpático, apesar de tentar imitar simpatia. É cínico, colorido com um vermelho sangue, uma tinta vagabunda. É assustador, com duas grandes cicatrizes se estendendo pelas bochechas. É reconhecível, famoso pelos videos traumáticos exibidos na TV.

A luz verde do semáforo inunda minha esquina e o homem gesticula na direção da trava da porta. Eu olho para frente, a rua deserta se estendendo adiante. _Será que se eu acelerar com força consigo ir embora?_ Um clique é audível do lado de fora do carro. O clique de um revólver sendo armado. _Não, não consigo._ Engulo em seco. O palhaço está ficando impaciente.

Quando as travas sobem, ele se joga no banco e bate a porta com força. Não espero ele falar para engatar a primeira e avançar pelo cruzamento. Eu não olho em sua direção. Ele cheira a tinta barata e suor. Estranhamente, é um cheiro da infância, das festinhas de 5 anos, com palhaços meia-boca se esforçando para fazer criancinhas rirem no quintal de casa.

Sua voz me puxa de volta à realidade.

- Sua mãe não te disse que é perigoso dar carona para estranhos, mocinha?

Ele ri. Ele é louco. Seu tom de voz é agudo, quase incompatível com um homem do seu tamanho. Já a minha própria voz, desapareceu. Calada, olho para os prédios, não mais deslumbrada pelas luzes, mas em busca de ajuda. Ironicamente, na noite de Gotham todos os McDonald's são 24 horas, mas o socorro tem hora para dormir. É parte da pequena porção da cidade que adormece quando o sol se põe.

- Para a 54th street, motorista.

Eu o observo pelo canto do olho. Ele desliza a mão pelo cabelo oleoso, mal tingido. Está sentado no meu carro como se estivesse na porcaria do sofá da casa dele. A arma descansa em seu colo. Uma faca brilha em sua outra mão, refletindo a luz amarela dos postes da rua. _Ele vai me matar, eu vou morrer na 54th street. _

O carro corre a 70 por hora. Não há socorro por perto e o centro está ficando para trás. Batman deve estar ocupado em outro canto da cidade. Eu engato a quinta. As luzes passam mais rápido por mim. Entram e saem num piscar de olhos, iluminando o rosto do homem em flashes. Ele está encarando o painel agora, assistindo a velocidade subir. O ronco do motor preenche o ar. Meu o pé continua pesado sobre o acelerador. _Se eu vou morrer hoje, vou morrer acompanhada._

- Você gosta de jogos, então, docinho? Eu também!

Sua voz desce um tom. Ela arranha levemente quando ele fica um pouco mais tenso.

100 por hora. Ele se vira para mim, sussurando:

- Quero ver, vamos lá, docinho. Quero ver o que você vai fazer.

110. Ele abre o vidro. O vento invade meu carro. Sinto um calafrio, mas não sei se é por causa do ar gelado ou do estranho terror se espalhando pelo meu corpo.

- Vai, princesa! Mais rápido! Mais rápido!

120. Praças, casas, prédios são borrões passando pelos lados.

- Não me desaponte, docinho!

A faca está no meu rosto. Eu sinto a lâmina, tão fria quanto o ar da noite, pressionada contra o lado da minha face. _Vou morrer acompanhada._ Eu empurro a mão dele para longe, de qualquer jeito. O volante fica solto por um instante: é o suficiente.

Nunca tinha visto carros virarem cambalhotas no ar. Nunca imaginei que estaria dentro de um carro virando cambalhotas no ar. Ele aterriza sobre o teto.

Eu demoro um minuto para me dar conta de onde estou. Minha cabeça dói. Desnorteada eu tiro o cinto e caio sobre meus ombros, de ponta-cabeça.

Estou viva.

- Você... dirige muito, hein...!

Ele também está... Sai cambaleante pela janela estilhaçada. Zonza, eu faço o mesmo. Ele tropeça. Cai, se levanta e simplesmente fica parado por um momento, as mãos segurando a cabeça. Então começa a andar, ir embora. Sinto raiva, caída sobre o asfalto. _Como esse miserável sai andando?!_

- Sinto muito pelo carro!

Filho da puta!

- Não se preocupa, meu seguro cobre palhaços, seu desgraçado.

Eu ouço uma risada doentia.

Quando as sirenes se aproximam ele não está mais por perto.


End file.
